The reference to any prior art in this specification is not, and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that the prior art forms part of the common general knowledge.
Four-wheel drive (4WD) vehicles invariably become stuck in sand and mud. Traditionally, shovels were used to dig and extricate stuck 4WD vehicles. Alternatively, timber could be jammed beneath tires in an attempt to gain more wheel traction.
A known vehicle recovery ladder disclosed in AU 2010100831 provides improved traction when extricating vehicles. Advantageously, the ladder is light-weight being molded from polymeric material and includes traction members to assist the wheel in climbing out of the mire. However, the Applicant has perceived that the traction members can wear or melt in extreme circumstances, such as the spinning of a wheel, which can severely hamper the ongoing performance of the ladder.
Embodiments of the present disclosure provide an improved vehicle recovery ladder.